Der Geschichtenerzähler
by Ithiliell
Summary: Es geht um einen Geschichtenerzähler, der lange nach dem Ringkrieg von einer ungewöhnlichen Freundschaft zwischen einem Elbenjungen und einem Drachen berichtet. Die Story ist komplett.


Disclaimer:

Alle Rechte an den entliehenen Figuren liegen bei J. R. R. Tolken. Ich verfolge mit der kleinen Geschichte keine geschäftlichen Interessen.

Es geht um einen Geschichtenerzähler, der lange nach dem Ringkrieg von einer ungewöhnlichen Freundschaft zwischen einem Elbenjungen und einem Drachen berichtet. Die Story ist komplett.

Der Geschichtenerzähler

von Ithiliell

Mit einem Lied auf den Lippen wanderte Telda, der Sänger und Geschichtenerzähler, an einem Frühlingstag über die weite Ebene westlich des Anduin auf Minas Tirith, die Hauptstadt Gondors, zu. Um den Kopf trug er ein bunt besticktes Tuch, seine langen, blonden Haare flatterten im leichten Morgenwind. Überhaupt schien er farbenfrohe Kleidung zu lieben. Sein schlanker Körper war nur zu erahnen unter einem breit gestreiften, in Rot, Ocker und Gelb gefärbten Umhang. Nur ein kleines Stück seiner dunklen Hose und seine aus Leder gefertigten Schuhe waren noch zu sehen. Pfeil und Bogen für die Jagd, ein Messer und eine kleine Ledertasche im Gürtel, eine Harfe und ein Stoffbündel, nachlässig unter den Arm geklemmt, hatte er bei sich - offenbar sein gesamter Besitz.

'Ob die Leute aus Minas Tirith wieder so begeistert meinen Geschichten zuhören werden?' dachte er, als er sich dem großen Stadttor näherte. Telda war viel gereist - kannte fast ganz Mittelerde wie den Inhalt seines Stoffbeutels. Doch Minas Tirith war immer ein besonderes Erlebnis für ihn - die größte Stadt, ein interessiertes Publikum und vor allem viele Kinder. Er liebte es, in ihre strahlenden Augen zu sehen, wenn er sie mit seinem Gesang und seiner Erzählkunst in den Bann zog. Wie stets würde er sich im vierten Ring der Stadt auf dem großen Marktplatz niederlassen und dort für die Menschen singen, alte und neue Geschichten zum Besten geben, von großen Heldentaten und Ereignissen längst vergangener Zeiten berichten.

Denn viele Jahrhunderte war es bereits her, dass mit dem Vierten Zeitalter die Herrschaft der Menschen in Mittelerde begonnen hatte. Gondor war das stärkste und wichtigste Reich geblieben, gefolgt von Rohan, der Heimat der Pferdeherren. Noch immer hatte das Bündnis zwischen Rohan und seinem großen Nachbarn im Süden Bestand. Kriege waren mit dem Fall des dunklen Herrschers Sauron nicht ausgerottet worden, nun kämpften Menschen gegen Menschen. Doch an diesem Frühlingsmorgen gab es keine Anzeichen von Krieg, alles war friedlich.

Die anderen freien Völker der vorherigen Zeitalter waren fast ausnahmslos verschwunden. Es hieß, irgendwo in den Tiefen des Nebelgebirges gäbe es noch Zwerge, doch konnte sich kein lebender Mensch rühmen, einen Vertreter dieser wehrhaften Söhne Aules je gesehen zu haben.

Die Hobbits hatten ihre Isolation schon lange aufgegeben, immer häufiger kam es zu Verbindungen und Hochzeiten, Nachkommen zwischen ihnen und dem in der Nachbarschaft lebenden "großen Volk", so dass sie äußerlich mehr und mehr den Menschen glichen.

Über die Elben kursierten viele Geschichten - doch wer wusste, ob sie stimmten? Auch Telda wurde immer wieder aufs Neue von seinen gebannt lauschenden Zuhörern aufgefordert, doch über diese geheimnisvollen, im Dunkel der Vergangenheit verschwundenen, unsterblichen Wesen zu erzählen. Am beliebtesten, vor allem bei Frauen, waren dabei Geschichten von Liebenden, die tragisch oder auch schön endeten, die Hauptsache war, dass es sich beim Zuhören so wunderbar träumen ließ.

x

Raschen Schrittes gelangte Telda schließlich zum Stadttor von Minas Tirith und wurde auch ohne Schwierigkeiten von den Wachen eingelassen, als er ihnen sagte, dass er Geschichtenerzähler sei. Er betrachtete, fasziniert wie immer, die wehrhaften Mauern der Stadt, die unzähligen Häuser sowie die kleinen grünen Flächen, bepflanzt mit Bäumen, Büschen und vielfarbigen Blumen, die sich trotzig gegen die steinerne Flut um sie herum behaupteten. Es hieß, Aragorn Telcontar, der erste König des wiedervereinigten Reiches, habe diese grünen Inseln von Elben anlegen lassen, aber ob das stimmte? Aragorn war für die Menschen in Gondor ein mythischer Held, aber sein Sarkophag war fast verwittert, sein wahres Leben und Wirken nicht einmal mehr eine blasse Erinnerung.

Auf dem Weg zum Marktplatz machte Telda kurz Rast, schöpfte Wasser aus einem Brunnen und erfrischte sich ein wenig. Dann kaufte er von einem Straßenhändler ein paar süße Kuchen, die herrlich dufteten und die er im Gehen noch aß. Frisch gestärkt erreichte er den Platz, setzte sich unter den großen, Schatten spendenden Baum in der Mitte, entlockte seiner Harfe ein paar Töne und begann, ein überall beliebtes, einfaches Lied zu spielen und zu singen.

Nun musste er nur noch abwarten. Es sprach sich schnell herum, dass ein Sänger und Geschichtenerzähler gekommen war. Innerhalb der nächsten Stunde füllte sich der Platz mit vielen Menschen; Alte und Junge, Arme und Reiche kamen zusammen, um ihm zuzuhören. Er sang heroische Balladen, erzählte Geschichten aus vergangenen Zeitaltern und erkannte, wie das Publikum mehr und mehr an seinen Lippen hing. Viel Applaus erhielt er, viele Münzen landeten in dem kleinen Korb, den er neben den Baum gestellt hatte.

Am späteren Nachmittag wandte er sich dann mit spitzbübischem Lächeln an die Kinder, denn sie wollte er mit einer besonderen Erzählung erfreuen.

"Nun - was wollt ihr für eine Geschichte hören?" fragte er in die Runde.

"Was von einem Balrog oder von einem bösen Troll..." rief ein Junge.

"Von grausamen Orks..." warf ein anderer ein.

"Also ich weiß nicht, habt ihr keine anderen Vorschläge? Davon kriegt ihr doch Alpträume...", erwiderte Telda lächelnd.

"Erzähl doch was von Elbenkindern..." hörte er die leise Stimme eines Mädchens. "Die konnten doch fliegen, oder?"

"Es gab doch auch Drachen... weißt du da eine Geschichte?" meldete sich noch ein Junge.

Telda überlegte einen Moment, dann nickte er langsam mit dem Kopf. "Jetzt weiß ich, was ich euch erzähle... Ihr werdet die Geschichte einer ungewöhnlichen Freundschaft hören - die Geschichte eines Elbenjungen und eines Drachen." Dann begann er zu sprechen...

x

In einem Elbendorf am Rande des Nebelgebirges lebte einst ein Junge. Er hieß Tamarin. Er war fröhlich, abenteuerlustig und an allem interessiert. Am meisten liebte er es, durch den Wald zu streifen, Tiere zu beobachten, auf Bäume zu klettern oder in klaren Bächen herumzuhüpfen - am Tag und in der Nacht. Ihr müsst nämlich wissen, dass die Elben in der Nacht so gut wie am Tag sehen konnten. Außerdem hatten sie ein so feines Gehör, dass sie das Wiehern eines Pferdes über eine Wegstunde entfernt noch hören konnten. Wenn also die Eltern Tamarins wissen wollten, wo ihr Sohn war, brauchten sie nur zu rufen und er konnte ihnen aus dem Wald heraus so deutlich antworten, als wenn er im Nebenhaus wäre.

Eines Tages hörte Tamarin ein seltsames Geräusch. Es kam aus der Richtung einer Felswand in der Nähe. Neugierig, aber auch ein wenig ängstlich schlich sich der Elbenjunge dorthin. Vorsichtshalber hatte er ein kleines Messer in die Hand genommen, das er immer bei sich trug. Er entdeckte eine kleine Höhle und steckte ganz vorsichtig den Kopf hinein. Was er sah, ließ ihn erschrocken zurückfahren und ein ganzes Stück in den Wald laufen: Denn in der Höhle hockte ein Drache. Nun hatte Tamarin noch nie einen lebenden Drachen gesehen. Aber er kannte Bilder. Auf denen waren große, Furcht erregende Wesen gezeichnet, die fliegen konnten und Feuer speiend Angst und Schrecken verbreiteten.

Doch der Drache in der Höhle war kleiner als die Monster auf den Bildern und sah längst nicht so gefährlich aus. Oder sollte er sich täuschen und der Drache wartete nur, bis er nah genug herankam, um ihn dann verspeisen zu können? Sollte er ins Dorf laufen und seinen Eltern Bescheid sagen? Ein Paar mutige Elbenkrieger würden sich bestimmt finden, die ihn töten könnten, bevor er Unheil in der Gegend anrichtete. Lange überlegte er, doch dann siegte die Neugier und er ging mit klopfendem Herzen zurück zur Höhle.

'Drachen können sprechen... ich muss ihn begrüßen...' dachte er und sagte laut "Le suilad" - ein elbischer Gruß für Fremde und Gäste. Er bekam keine Antwort, nur einen krächzenden Laut. Der Drache schien ihn zu beobachten, doch er griff ihn nicht an. Schließlich entdeckte Tamarin in der Nähe ein paar große, helle Scherben.

'Was ist das denn?' überlegte er, erkannte dann aber, dass es keine Scherben waren, sondern die zerbrochenen Schalen eines Eis.

"Du bist ein Baby - aus diesem Ei..." rief er aus. "Deshalb bist du noch so klein... aber wo ist deine Mutter?" Wieder gab der kleine Drache unverständliche Laute von sich.

'Wenn die Mutter kommt, möchte ich aber weg sein', dachte Tamarin und zog sich wieder zurück. Als es Abend wurde, kehrte er in sein Dorf zurück, doch er sagte niemandem etwas von seiner Entdeckung. 'Sie würden den Drachen töten - und das Baby hat doch keinem was getan', war seine Überlegung.

In den nächsten Tagen beobachtete er viele Stunden lang aus sicherer Entfernung die Höhle. Doch die Drachenmutter tauchte nicht auf. Dafür wurden die Laute des Babys immer kläglicher. Es brauchte Nahrung. 'Ich will es nicht verhungern lassen, dachte der Elbenjunge. Aber was essen Drachen?' Er probierte es mit Früchten, die schmeckten dem kleinen Drachen aber nicht besonders. Dann besorgte er heimlich etwas Fleisch aus der Vorratskammer der Eltern. Das Baby schnupperte daran - und verschlang es.

"Also Fleisch brauchst du... na, da werde ich mal sehen, was ich für dich tun kann", sagte er zu dem Drachen und strich ihm vorsichtig über seine silbrig schimmernden Schuppen. Plötzlich stieg Rauch aus seiner Nase und eine feurige Fontäne entfloh seinem Mund. "He, pass auf, du sollst mich nicht verbrennen..." rief Tamarin erschreckt und sprang behende zur Seite. Da war es auch schon vorbei. Das Drachenbaby hockte brav wie immer in der Höhle und schaute den Jungen mit großen, dunklen Augen an. "Ja, ja, ich weiß, du machst das nicht absichtlich..." sagte Tamarin beschwichtigend. "Aber du brauchst einen Namen. Ich kann dich doch nicht immer Baby´ oder Kleiner´ nennen. Lass mich überlegen... hmmm... ich weiß, ich werde dich Aicanáro nennen..."

Die nächsten Wochen waren anstrengend für den Elbenjungen. Er versuchte, dem Drachenbaby die Mutter zu ersetzen, schaffte Unmengen von Fleisch heran, um den Hunger des Kleinen zu stillen. Glücklicherweise konnte er selbst schon ein wenig jagen. Als er herausfand, dass Aicanáro auch Fische mochte, wurde es einfacher, denn in den Bächen der Umgebung gab es mehr als genug von ihnen. Zu Hause erfüllte er seine Pflichten, er lernte, übte mit den Kriegern Bogenschießen und Schwertkampf und versuchte, nicht weiter aufzufallen. Es gelang ihm ganz gut, auch wenn er oft sehr müde war.

x

Telda machte eine kleine Pause. Sofort wurde er von den Kindern mit Fragen bestürmt. "Wann hat der Drache fliegen gelernt?" "War Tamarin bei ihm, bis er groß war?" "Brannte er Häuser ab?" "Lernte er sprechen?" so schallte es ihm von allen Richtungen entgegen.

"Langsam, Kinder, nicht alle auf einmal...", erklärte er. "Das kommt ja alles noch... Sicher, das Drachenbaby wurde größer, verließ dann die Höhle und spazierte auf den Felsvorsprüngen herum. Und es begann auch zu sprechen - in der Elbensprache. Natürlich hatten die Drachen auch eine eigene Sprache, aber wie sollte Aicanáro sie lernen? Er war ja immer nur mit Tamarin zusammen. Na und der sprach elbisch..."

Telda lachte. "Wisst ihr, was lustig war? Als Aicanáro etwas größer war, lernte er, sein Feuer zu kontrollieren. Er gewöhnte es sich dann an, für Tamarin einen Teil des Fleisches, das er ihm brachte, zu braten, indem er einfach eine feurige Fackel ausatmete... sie aßen dann immer gemeinsam. Nun, ab und zu hat Aicanáro auch mal was angekokelt, einen Baum oder eine Holzhütte, Wäsche auf einer Leine - nicht absichtlich, versteht sich... Tamarin hat dann immer versucht, alles, was auf einen Drachen hinweisen konnte, vor allem Aicanáros Fußspuren, zu verwischen..."

Der Erzähler blickte zum Himmel. Die Nachmittagssonne neigte sich schon dem Horizont zu. Doch noch war er nicht am Ende seiner Geschichte. Er schaute die Kinder an. Dann fuhr er fort zu reden...

x

Das Fliegen lernen war ein Problem für den kleinen Drachen. Ihr müsst nämlich wissen, dass sie das von ihren Müttern lernen. Tamarin konnte es Aicanáro nicht beibringen. Nein, Elben können nicht fliegen, auch wenn einige von euch das glauben.

Der Zufall kam schließlich zu Hilfe: Ein Felsstück, auf das sich Aicanáro gesetzt hatte, begann plötzlich abzubröckeln und der Drache fiel in einen Abgrund. In dieser Situation bewegte er unwillkürlich seine Flügel und - siehe da - er vermochte sich in der Luft halten. Nur das Landen sah nicht besonders gekonnt aus. Das war auch später noch so, als er längst weite Strecken elegant im Wind segelnd zurücklegte, ohne müde zu werden.

Als Aicanáro fliegen konnte, lernte er auch selbst zu jagen. Er war auf Tamarins Hilfe zum Überleben nicht mehr angewiesen. Und er wurde groß - geradezu riesig gegenüber dem Elbenjungen. Doch der Drache, der früh gelernt hatte, sich vor Elben und Menschen zu verbergen und meist nur nachts seine Flüge unternahm, verließ die Gegend nicht. Er blieb in Tamarins Nähe und fragte ihn eines Abends, ob er denn einmal mit ihm fliegen wolle.

"Oh ja, das würde ich so gern..." brachte der Elbenjunge aufgeregt hervor.

"Dann steig auf und es geht los..." forderte ihn Aicanáro auf.

Fast atemlos vor Freude erlebte Tamarin seinen ersten Flug auf dem Rücken des Drachen. "Alles ist so klein von da oben..." rief er. "Nie hätte ich mir so etwas Schönes vorgestellt."

Mehrere Stunden dauerte der Flug über das Nebelgebirge - und es blieb nicht der einzige in den kommenden Jahren.

Schließlich, eines Tages, überwand sich Tamarin und erzählte in seinem Dorf die Geschichte seiner Freundschaft mit dem Drachen. Es dauerte lange, bis die Bewohner ihr Misstrauen gegenüber dem fremden Wesen ablegten, aber Tamarin verstand es, die Vorzüge des Drachen in so leuchtenden Farben zu schildern, dass sie ihn wenigstens in Ruhe ließen. Letztendlich waren sie sogar froh über den ungewöhnlichen Schutz ihrer Umgebung, denn Trolle, Orks und ähnliche Kreaturen trauten sich nicht in die Nähe des nun ausgewachsenen Drachen.

Und von da an konnten die Elben und die Menschen manchmal auch am Tag Tamarin, der zu einem jungen Krieger herangewachsen war, auf dem Rücken des Drachen über Felsgipfel und Wälder fliegen sehen.

x

Telda lächelte. "So Kinder, das war die Geschichte... ich glaube, ihr müsst jetzt auch langsam nach Hause und in eure Betten. Es dämmert schon..." sagte er zu ihnen. "Och - schon aus?" rief ein Mädchen. "Wie ging es denn weiter? Hat der Drache auch Kinder bekommen?" fragte ein anderes Kind. "Und was war mit dem Elbenkrieger? Musste er in den Krieg ziehen?" wollte ein Junge wissen.

"Das sind viele Fragen für viele Geschichten. Die kann ich euch auch erzählen - aber ein anderes Mal. Seht mal, ich bin auch müde und muss schlafen - genau wie ihr..." erklärte er ihnen freundlich.

Einige Eltern, die bei ihren Kindern geblieben waren und ebenfalls zugehört hatten, nickten beifällig und spendeten dem Geschichtenerzähler erneut Applaus und weitere Münzen. Dann nahmen sie ihre Kinder und verließen den Platz. Nach und nach gingen auch die anderen Jungen und Mädchen.

Der Tag war gut verlaufen - vor allem den Kindern hatte es wieder Spaß gemacht. 'Natürlich wollen sie IMMER wissen, wie es weitergeht', dachte Telda, stand auf und sammelte seine Sachen zusammen. Doch das wahre Ende der Geschichte hatte er nicht erzählt, ihnen nicht und auch sonst niemandem.

x

Viele Jahre lang hielt die Freundschaft zwischen Tamarin und dem Drachen allen Warnungen, dass sich Aicanáro einmal gegen den Elben wenden würde, zum Trotz. Dann kam eine neue Dunkelheit über Mittelerde. Sauron, den alle besiegt glaubten, gewann neue Kraft durch das Auftauchen des einen Ringes, seine Nazgul schwärmten aus, Kreaturen des Bösen bedrohten die freien Völker. Die wenigen noch lebenden Drachen konnte der dunkle Herrscher durch Zauberei in seinen Bann ziehen - nur Aicanáro war ihm noch nicht verfallen. Aber das sollte sich ändern: Dem Hexenkönig von Angmar, dem Obersten der Nazgul, gelang es, ein magisches Elixier in das Wasser der Quelle zu schütten, aus der Aicanáro zu trinken pflegte. Dieses Elixier unterwarf den Drachen dem Befehl Saurons... und Tamarin fühlte bei seinem nächsten Besuch in Aicanáros Höhle den Schatten des Bösen, der seinen Freund umgab.

"Was ist mit dir geschehen?" fragte er ihn verwirrt.

"Ich weiß es nicht...", erwiderte Aicanáro, "aber ich weiß, dass du gehen musst und niemals wiederkommen darfst."

"Dich umgibt Dunkelheit... ich kann es sehen, fühlen... dagegen müssen wir doch etwas tun können..." rief Tamarin besorgt aus.

"Nein! Ich spüre Wünsche in mir - schlechte Wünsche... ich hasse das alles hier... Wozu ist ein Drache wie ich da? Um mit DIR zu fliegen? Um stumpfsinnige Menschen oder des Lebens überdrüssige Elben zu beschützen? Das kann nicht sein..." antwortete er und redete sich immer mehr in eine unbändige Wut hinein.

"Aicanáro - das bist nicht du, der da spricht. Komm zu dir..." Nun klang Tamarins Stimme schon richtig verzweifelt.

Das schien Aicanáro ein wenig zur Vernunft zu bringen. "Du kannst mir nicht helfen. Niemand kann das... ich weiß ja selbst nicht, was mit mir passiert ist. ABER NUN GEH... GEH, BEVOR ICH DIE BEHERRSCHUNG GANZ VERLIERE!"

Traurig verließ der Elb die Höhle. Die nächsten Monate brachte er damit zu, ein Heilmittel gegen Aicanáros Wahnsinn, wie er es bei sich nannte, zu suchen. Irgendwann stieß er auf den Zauberer Radagast - er mixte ihm einen Trank, den er dem Drachen geben sollte und der angeblich das Böse in ihm vernichten könne.

Er kehrte zurück in seine Heimat. Doch er kam zu spät: Aicanáro hatte in der Zwischenzeit viel Unheil angerichtet, Dörfer zerstört, Waldstücke verbrannt, Menschen und Elben getötet. Einer Gruppe tapferer Elben und Menschen gelang es am Ende, ihn zur Strecke zu bringen. Unter einem Pfeilhagel und verwundet von vielen Schwerthieben schaffte es der Drache, zurück in seine Höhle zu fliehen. Die Jäger wollten ihm in der heraufkommenden Nacht nicht folgen, sondern ihn am nächsten Tag endgültig besiegen.

Als Tamarin sein Dorf erreichte, erhielt er nur feindselige Blicke und musste sich die übelsten Beschuldigungen anhören. Natürlich erzählten ihm alle sofort von den bösen Taten des Drachen und dem "Erfolg" ihrer Jagd. Entsetzt verließ der Elb das Dorf. Nein, hier wollte er keinen Tag länger bleiben. Von großer Sorge getrieben stieg er hinauf zur Höhle und fand dort den schwer verwundeten und fast bewusstlosen Drachen. Ohne Furcht näherte er sich ihm und träufelte ihm etwas von Radagasts Trank auf die Zunge. Schwer atmend schlug der Drache die Augen auf...

"Du... bist hier?" fragte er ungläubig und spürte unvermittelt wieder das warme freundschaftliche Gefühl, das ihn so lange Zeit mit dem Elben verbunden hatte. "Ich verstehe es nicht... die schwarzen Gedanken sind fort... Aber... es... ist vorbei mit mir, mein Freund..."

"Aicanáro, mellon nin, das, was geschehen ist, war nicht deine Schuld... du warst im Bann des Bösen... durch Magie. Doch der Zauberer Radagast hat mir ein Heilmittel gegeben... alles wird wieder gut..." erwiderte Tamarin eindringlich, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass Tränen über seine Wangen strömten, als er den Freund aus Kindertagen so liegen sah.

"Es tut gut, dass du mich noch Freund nennst, aber es ist dennoch zu spät... Um einen Gefallen bitte ich dich noch: Hilf mir zu sterben. Stoße dein Schwert in meine Brust und verbrenne dann meinen Körper - nur so kann ich Frieden finden. Ich will nicht, dass die Meute, die mich gejagt hat, es tut... und ich habe nicht mehr die Kraft, es selbst zu machen..." Brüchig und stockend klang seine Stimme bei diesen Worten.

"NEIN! Das kann ich nicht... verlasse mich nicht... wir, wir finden einen Weg..." rief Tamarin voller Schmerz aus, doch der Drache widersprach.

"Bitte... sei stark und erweise mir diesen Freundschaftsdienst... du weißt, es gibt keinen anderen Weg..." forderte er ihn noch einmal auf. "Bekämpfe in Zukunft das Böse auch in meinem Namen - und lass wieder Freude in dein Herz..."

Es waren die letzten Worte, die der Elb jemals von dem Drachen hörte; Aicanáro verlor endgültig das Bewusstsein und sank zur Seite.

Starr blieb der Elb eine ganze Zeit vor Aicanáro stehen, dann zog er sein Schwert und stieß es dem Drachen in die Brust. Er war sofort tot. Wie mechanisch sammelte er in den nächsten Stunden der Nacht Holz in der Umgebung und schichtete es rings um den toten Körper seines Freundes auf. Einige der silbrig schimmernden Schuppen, die der Drache offenbar durch seine Verletzungen verloren hatte, sammelte er sorgfältig auf und steckte sie in seine Tasche. Schließlich entzündete er das Feuer und sprach ein leises Gebet, auf dass sein Freund Frieden in einer anderen Welt finden möge.

Dann verließ er seine Heimat und bekämpfte in den nächsten Jahren alle Kreaturen Saurons, wo er sie nur finden konnte, gnadenlos, ohne Rücksicht auf sein eigenes Leben. Als Sauron besiegt und der Frieden wieder hergestellt war, zog er sich immer weiter in die Wälder zurück, mied die Gesellschaft von Elben und Menschen. Irgendwann beschloss er, Vergessen im alten Westen zu suchen... doch er war nicht überzeugt, dass in den grauen Anfurten ein Schiff auf ihn warten würde und schob den Weg dorthin immer wieder auf...

x

'Vielleicht sollte ich wieder mal Rohan besuchen... die goldene Halle habe ich lange nicht mehr gesehen', dachte Telda, als er mit den letzten Strahlen der Abendsonne Minas Tirith wieder verließ. 'Aber nun werde ich mich erst einmal ausruhen - es geht doch nichts über ein Lager unter dem Sternenhimmel. Zu viel Volk auf einem Platz finde ich bedrückend...'

Bei einer Gruppe von Büschen holte er aus seinem Stoffbündel eine Schlafdecke, zog Umhang und Gürtel aus, legte sich nieder und schaute in den Himmel, an dem sich die ersten Sterne zeigten. Später in der Nacht glitt er ins Reich der Träume.

Als er am nächsten Morgen ausgeruht seine Lagerstätte wieder verließ und nach Norden wanderte, blieb nichts zurück - nur eine kleine, silbrig schimmernde Schuppe...

Ende

Übersetzungen:

Le suilad Seid gegrüßt (Sindarin)

Aicanáro Wildes Feuer (Quenya)

mellon nin mein Freund (Sindarin)

Telda heißt übrigens "der Letzte"...

Ich danke besonders Leétor für das Beta-lesen meiner kleinen Geschichte.

Über Reviews würde ich mich natürlich sehr freuen.


End file.
